Nessie Babysits the Cullens
by Chrisy Whitlock
Summary: What if all the Cullen’s go hunting at night without Renesmee because she was not hungry... full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

What if all the Cullen's go hunting at night without Renesmee because she was not hungry, and were shot at with a gun then didn't come home from hunting the next morning. Nessie goes looking for her and is shocked at what she finds….. Her whole family was turn into babies and toddlers. Nessie must now look after her mom, dad, uncles, aunts, and grandparents. She is physically 12 but is really 3 years old but is very mature.

**Edward POV:**

I was worried, we were going hunting to night and we were leaving Nessie behind for two reasons, one she wasn't thirsty, and two she needed to go to sleep. So for her protection she will spend the night at the main house alone while the rest of the family and I go hunting.

"Eddie, come on we are leaving!" Emmett was calling me downstairs while Bella and I tucked Nessie in bed.

"Alright we're coming." I responded "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Mommy"

"We will be back by morning so don't worry, and if anything call us using your phone. Ok Renesmee?"

"Yes, mommy"

We turned off the light and we left before we heard anymore of Emmett complaining.

…………………………………..Hours Later………………………………………

The night went great we hunted fairly well and it was almost time to head back. Then all of a sudden we heard 8 gun shots, before I knew it one hit me. And I dozing off to sleep, I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle already down. What Was Happening Here!!!

**Renesmee POV:**

I woke up to the light hitting the window and onto my bed. I walked into the kitchen and didn't smell Grandma Esme making my breakfast. That was strange, I thought about it and I hadn't seen anyone yet. I looked all over the house and even went to the cottage but nothing I called my dad on his phone and no answer that was stranger, until I heard y dad's ringtone of my mom's lullaby go on and I fallowed the sound and to my surprise I saw my family.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Nessie's POV:**

The only thing that gave them away to me thinking they were my family was that their Cullen crests were besides the cloths they were wearing. But one question was still in my mind. How could they have turned like this? But I couldn't help it they all looked so Cute!! The cutest babies and toddlers I've ever seen.

Uncle Emmett chunky and was giggling showing his deep dimples and curly brown hair. Daddy's hair I noticed next and was observing everything. Grandma Esme was crying and Grandpa Carlisle was holding her trying to calm her, so cute. Mama, Auntie Rosie, and Auntie Alice were sleeping, which I don't see how they could after all it was freezing.

I snapped out of it, when it was starting to getting cold for me. And I was half human so, they must be freezing.

"Stay here" I said as I left to go to my cottage. I grabbed blackest and cloths I used to wear when I looked about one or two.

I ran back and dressed Mama, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Thank God that Alice couldn't talk or else she would tell me these cloths were out of style. I raped the boys in the cloths that used to fit them and started running with Alice and Rosalie in my hands. I dropped them off and went back to the field to get the rest; all in all I made four trips to finally get them all home.

I was tired by the end of the trips. And the boys still needed cloths that wouldn't fall off every minute or two.

Then I remembered mom and dad didn't know whether I was going to be a boy or girl they had wanted it to be a surprise and of course Alice basically bought a years' worth of cloths for boys and girls. I read the label and it said 'boys 3 years' and 'boys 18 months'.

"Perfect!"

Wow Alice went beyond shopping when she went. But that also saved me some time.

Then I felt a tug on my pants it was Carlisle holding a part of my pant in one hand and holding Esme's hand in the next. It was so Cute!!

"Awwwwww, what do need Sweet hearts?"

That's when I heard it Esme's and Carlisle's stomach. They were hungry. What do I feed them? Then it was time I had to call Grandpa Charlie over but how would I tell him?

I picked up the my iphone looked at the case which I love (picture on profile) and dialed his number.

"Hello Chief Swan speaking"

"Grandpa? I need your helped"

Renesmee, what is it? Is something wrong? Where Bella and Edward?"

"Grandpa slow down just come here so I can explain everything ok?" that was when all the kids started screaming loudly due to hunger.

"Carlisle, Esme, get down from the piano and quiet down, Emmett get that out of your mouth. Come here Bella calm down I'm here I get you guys food just wait."

"Nessie what is happening?"

"I'll explain when you get here, oh and can you please buy formula and some bottles and food there is nothing to eat here and we are all starving."

"I'll be right there"

He hung up the phone and was here in the next half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie POV:**

I was watching the game with Billy, when my phone rang

"Hello Chief Swan speaking"

"Grandpa? I need your helped" Nessie what could have happened that she couldn't get help from her parents or the rest of the Cullens.

"Renesmee, what is it? Is something wrong? Where Bella and Edward?"

"Grandpa slow down just come here so I can explain everything ok?" that's when I heard crying and screaming like little kids and babies almost.

"Carlisle, Esme, get down from the piano and quiet down, Emmett get that out of your mouth. Come here Bella calm down I'm here I get you guys food just wait." What was happening were all the adults having a mental break down and acting like children. But how they were all vampires and I'm sure that can't happen. Right?

"Nessie what is happening?"

"I'll explain when you get here, oh and can you please buy formula and some bottles and food there is nothing to eat here and we are all starving." We I thought they don't eat human food. Wait did she say formula and bottles?

"I'll be right there" I quickly left my house and went to the store and bought the bottles and formula and headed to the Cullen house.

"Damn!" I screamed in my cruiser. I forgot to get the food. So I went to McDonald's since they were all acting like children I would treat them like that.

"Can I have 3 happymeals with chocolate milk for all please?"

I paid for the food and went back on my way to the Cullen's Mansion.

When I pulled in to the front door I was shocked at what I saw

Nessie sitting on the couch with three little girls on her lap and three boys on the floor and two little kids a boy and girl sitting in what they called it the love seat watching Barney on the TV.

When Nessie saw me she set the girls on the floor with the boys and walked over to me and I was still frozen from when I came in.

"Grandpa?"

"Nessie what's this?"

She stood there quiet thinking of the right words to say

But I said, "Are these children who I think they are?"

I said while pointing at the Cullen family picture on the coffee table.

All she could was nod.

She grabbed the stuff out of my hands and ran to the kitchen. I fallowed her in there.

"Nessie What happened to them?"

"I don't know but I do know they are hungry, and did you really need to buy fast food?"

I guess she was right I wasn't good for them. She sounded a lot like Bella. Bella where is she?

"Nessie where is Bella?"

"I don't whether to show you or to feel sorry for you? You don't even remember how your daughter looked like." That's when I realized she was holding Bella in her arms.

"Oh"

"Yea, please tell me you haven't been hanging around with Emmett have you?"

"Sorry"

Bessie led the bigger kids in to the kitchen to feed them and left me with the younger ones. Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own twilight or its characters but I wish I could.

Nessie POV:

I brought the older kids into kitchen with me, of course I made the made the babies their bottles and I went back into the living room and gave grandpa the bottles to feed them. I left the older kids at the kitchen table and returned to the other room with more bottles.

Grandpa charily was having a hard time feeding Bella. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is so funny Nessie?" grandpa asked

"Nothing but didn't you do this before?"

He just simply shrugged, so I went to feed Rosalie. By the time I finished feeding Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice, grandpa just only got Bella to eat. That's when I hit me I forgot about the other kids.

I finished putting Edward in a crib I never used because Alice bought like 5 for different seasons.

they looked so cute one was pink and had strange designs on it (Alice) the other was blue and had all different sports (Jasper), the next was green and had music notes all over it (Edward), the next was also pink but had princess on it (Rosalie) and the last one was purple and it had dots on it (Bella). (Pictures on profile) The extra was for if Emmett broke one. I put all the cribs in one room. Turned on the baby monitor. I ran downstairs to check on the kids. To my surprise Emmett was asleep on the table while Carlisle was clearing it and Esme was cleaning up Emmett's face trying not to wake him.

I left at the site and went to set up their beds.

I let Esme use my old one that was all princesses, Carlisle was going to have a bed that had the Disney character lighting McQueen on it, and Emmett was smaller than Carlisle and Esme but was bigger than the babies so he had a crib type bed with bears on it. (Pictures on Profile)

After I assembled their beds quickly, and went downstairs into the kitchen and I picked up Emmett and woke up Esme and Carlisle told them fallow me to their room Emmett and Carlisle shared a room. While Esme got her own. All the kids could get their own room but I thought they should share for now.

I check on the kids to make shore they were asleep and all was good until I entered the baby's room, Bell was not there. I ran downstairs to ask grandpa but I saw him sleeping while still sitting on the couch with Bella asleep in his arms.

I let him be, I went to my room to finally gat sleep and then the alarm went off. I was so tired, I grabbed it and trough it to the wall. Thankfully no one woke up. I sank back under my covers and hugged my favorite plush toy Gir. I don't think I could handle this. What would I say to people when they noticed the Cullens hadn't gone to school or work?


End file.
